This is the second resubmission of a competing renewal for a neurobiology training grant now in its 26th year. The program is called BNAT, which stands for Basic Neuroscience Advanced Training. This reflects our goal to provide training for advanced pre-doctoral students and postdoctoral fellows in basic neuroscience, especially molecular, cellular, and developmental neuroscience. In the previous submission, we proposed significant new changes in the program in response to the initial review. We have begun to implement those changes. In particular, we have strengthened the administrative structure of the program, and we have created a new programmatic focus on fluorescence imaging, involving the creation of genetically-encoded fluorophores and the use of advanced fluorescence microscopes. In this revised application, we have further strengthened the BNAT administrative structure, as suggested by Reviewer 2, particularly in terms of creating a database of pre- and postdoctoral applicants. In addition, we have proactively made a major new commitment to minority training, by establishing a formal collaborative partnership with the Denver School of Science and Technology. Finally, our fifteen trainers remain very active researchers, being principal investigators on 31 extramural research grants, 17 of which are NIH R01s.